


(Podfic of) Derek Hale Werewolf Cop by the_deep_magic

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is a werewolf. He is also a cop. Any questions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Derek Hale Werewolf Cop by the_deep_magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherrybomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584741) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



**Length:** 4:13:43

[.rar file of MP3s](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Derek%20Hale%20Werewolf%20Cop.rar) || 364 MB

[Links at the podfic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/derek-hale-werewolf-cop-series)


End file.
